How to disappear completely
by Padaporn
Summary: Tag para Swan Song. Dean's pov. Dean dentro do Impala, tendo um momento pra refletir. Angst.


Escrevi isso logo depois de assistir Swan Song. Faz um tempo já e eu até não ia postar, mas então eu encontrei por aqui e resolvi compartilhar com vocês. É bem angst, vou avisando logo e eu chorei enquanto escrevia, so... É isso.  
O título da fic é o título de uma música do Radiohead, então, eu recomendo muito você ler a fic escutando a música, aqui tem um link pra download, é só retirar os espaços:

http : / / www . 4shared . com / audio / KwomVlr7 / Radiohead _ - _ How _ to _ Disappear _ C . htm

E também tem outra música que me inspirou, do Manchester Orchestra, chamada Sleeper 1972, se quiser baixar também, o link é esse:

http : / / www . 4shared . com / audio / ZYmp9c6T/07 _ - _ Sleeper _ 1972 . htm

How to disappear completely

Eu ainda te sinto aqui dentro desse carro. Eu quase posso te ver quando olho pro banco do passageiro. Seu rosto refletido no vidro do carro, onde as gotas de chuva escorrem, molhando o reflexo. Eu posso encontrar seus olhos nos meus. E eu sei que os seus pensamentos estão longe. Bem, ao menos eles estariam longe, se você ainda estivesse aqui.

Mas o banco está vazio, e o silêncio não ajuda muito.

E eu estou com tanto medo de ficar sozinho aqui nesse mundo sem você.

Tudo em que eu consigo pensar é que eu não me despedi. Nem de você, nem do seu corpo. Você foi arrastado com tudo praquele buraco. Se jogou ali e eu... Eu perdi o meu irmão. Eu perdi minha família. Eu não posso ficar sozinho e você sabia disso. Por isso você me pediu pra construir a minha própria. Droga, Sam.

Deus e sua maldita mania de brincar com a vida das pessoas. Se não fosse essa maldita briga de família, se não fosse o maldito apocalipse, você ainda estaria aqui. E você não teria sangue de demônio em você. E então nossa mãe não teria queimado no teto. E talvez nós não tivéssemos vivido essa vida fodida. Mas talvez eu e você não fossemos tão fodidos nós mesmos. Co-dependentes. Não era assim que nos chamavam? É, Sammy, era sim. E era verdade. Mas talvez, se não fossemos assim, seria mais fácil te deixar ir.

E agora, tendo esse diálogo com a sua imagem inexistente ao meu lado, eu me dou conta de que talvez tivesse que ser assim. Não poderia ser de outro jeito.

Eu tenho medo de olhar pro lado, Sam. Porque eu sinto sua presença, mas eu sei que você não está lá. Eu vou olhar e me deparar com o banco vazio. Mas a esperança de, por um milagre, eu olhar para o lado e ver você, o meu Sammy, me olhando com aquela cara de cachorro esquecido na chuva que, céus, sempre me fazia ceder às suas vontades; a esperança de ver você respirando e, acima de tudo, vivo, me fez olhar para o lado e sentir meu coração sufocar quando meus olhos se depararam com, bem... com nada.

Nada.

O banco vazio.

Ah, c'mon, já tivemos tantas coisas inexplicáveis acontecendo nas nossas vidas, não me culpe por ter esperanças. Não me culpe, Sam. Não me culpe por ter te deixado ir. Não me culpe por não ter pulado naquele buraco com você quando tive a chance.

Droga. Eu não consigo me perdoar por ter te deixado ir.

Paro o carro na beira da estrada. Sinto que eu vou parar de respirar a qualquer momento porque mãos invisíveis não param de apertar o meu coração com força. Um som estrangulado acaba de sair da minha boca. E as lágrimas escorrem tão rápido dos meus olhos até o meu queixo porque meus olhos já estão totalmente inundados, que eu mal posso enxergar nada além de borrões de luz.

Deito minha testa contra o volante.

Eu não tenho pra quem fingir ser forte.

Então eu me entrego a esse choro alto que eu achei que iria aliviar alguma coisa. Mas a dor continua aqui.

Deus.

_Deus._

- Deus. Traz de volta o meu Sammy. – Eu estranho o som da minha própria voz. – Por favor.

_Por favor. Por favor. Por favor._

- Você trouxe o Castiel, você _me_ trouxe de volta. Por que o Sam não merece o mesmo?

Eu não sei por quê. Eu não sei como. Eu não sei se eu estou alucinando, desejando tão alto que estou ouvindo coisas. Mas eu tenho certeza que te escutei chamar meu nome. E eu tenho certeza que vi o seu reflexo no vidro da frente do carro quando levantei a cabeça para olhar pro banco do passageiro. Mas o movimento foi tão rápido e meus olhos estão tão marejados que provavelmente foram só as luzes me pregando truques.

Suspiro, enxugo meu rosto com as mãos.

Sam.

_Sammy_.

Eu ainda te sinto em todo lugar.


End file.
